


AU Meme: Jamie McCrimmon & Zoe Heriot

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten AU scenarios for Jamie and Zoe for an LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Jamie McCrimmon & Zoe Heriot

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by JohnAmendAll over on LJ.

**Wild West**  
“You should have let me finish calculating the perfect angle for the shot,” Zoe said, busy dressing Jamie’s wound. “That way you would have hit the target first time.”

“There wasn’t time for all your wee sums – we’d have been dead!”

 **Coffee Shop**  
Zoe had not been all that keen on having the coffee shop attached to the library, but it had grown on her lately. Aside from the fact that she liked the way they did hot chocolate with cream and tiny marshmallows in, it was good to widen one’s experience, and chatting to that waiter was definitely a new experience. She just wasn’t sure why he looked quite so alarmed when she kept lending him books. How else was _he_ going to learn anything else in return?

 **Shapeshifters**  
“There must have been something in the tea at the Institute,” said Zoe, afterwards. At least, it was the only thing she could think of to explain why she and Jamie had been spending the last couple of night flying about and trying not to swoop down on mice and other small animals. “Which means they’re up to something – and we need to stop them!”

 **Pirates**  
“There,” said Zoe, “see, I said the treasure was right here. Come on, Jamie, do hurry up and finish digging!”

 **. . . In SPACE!!**  
“Crewman McCrimmon,” said Zoe Heriot, “what have you done to the computer?”

“Well, you remember how you said I should learn to play chess in my free time and keep out of trouble in future?”

“Yes, but I don’t see –”

“Aye, well, that’s what I was trying to get yon wee box to do for me – teach me. It seemed to get itself in a bit of a tangle over it.”

Zoe thought about that. “Oh,” she said. “Well, I’ll have to teach you, then.” After all, she was always saying she was cleverer than the computer, so it was about time she proved it.

 **Born Another Gender**  
If she’d been a boy, she’d have got to fight, thought Jamesina McCrimmon. She felt that would have to be much better than being left behind, waiting for word of what had happened, even if Kirsty seemed shocked at her friend’s ideas.

 **Schoolfic**  
“Honestly, Jamie,” said Zoe. “You really should try not to get in so many fights. Our house is going to lose all its merit marks if you carry on like this.”

Jamie decided that it wasn’t the moment to point out that she was usually the one who started the fights by annoying people, or else that’d definitely start a fight here and now – and he was hoping she’d let him come home with her for tea. 

**Police/Firefighters**  
“I don’t understand,” said Zoe, after their commanding officer had finished lecturing them on their many errors in the case. “Logically, it _had_ to be Mr Arbuthnot. We went over everything!”

“Aye, I know, but we must have missed something,” said Jamie. “Least we caught the right person in the end, even if it was by mistake.”

Zoe had a worryingly determined light in her eye. “Yes, but we must work out exactly where we went wrong – we don’t want it to happen again!”

 **Urban Fantasy**  
“What seems to be the problem?” asked Zoe from across the desk as their latest client arrived in the officers of Heriot  & McCrimmon Investigations.

“It’s a little bit odd…”

“Don’t worry. Odd is what we’re here for – isn’t it, Jamie?”

“Aye. You can say that again!”

 **Regency**  
“You’re not supposed to speak to me, miss,” said Jamie the groom. “You’ll be getting us both into trouble.”

Zoe sighed. “Yes, but everyone else is so dull. I’m tired of being a proper little lady all the time – I think I ought to learn something of the real world. I’m sure you could teach me.”

Jamie felt sure that would _definitely_ get him into trouble…


End file.
